


Who's My Daddie

by Evie_ZimmermanMagnus



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Kyle Magnus, Kylie O'Neill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus/pseuds/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK I was watching Stargate SG-1 you know the episode 200th well I was watching that scene where they are talking about file 30185 when they went back to 1969. the Whole Cameron, Jack thing got to me. Then I remember someone from Sanctuary talking about Wills father who could of been James so why not do a Cross over fic and have the characters meat...<br/>Stargatuary is Stargte and Sanctuary put together....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's My Daddie

Who's my daddy?  
By: Evie Campbell  
Stargatuary: it means a Stargate and Sanctuary Crossovers, the main characters aren't mines, except Kylie O'Neill and Kyle Magnus. I'm not entitled to say who's Daughter Kylie is nor who Son is Kyle you guys will find out soon enough.  
Shippers: Jarter= Jack and Sam, Helliam=Helen and Will, Kylie and Kyle  
will be shipped.  
Now this story is about the 200th episode of Stargate and the fact that Magnus had led on that Watson could be Wills father.  
Side note: I've had a bit of a writer's block lately I hope it doesn't come back. 

The Secret Kept and told. 

Martin was there talk about the Warmhole X-tream movie, General O'Neill wanted to make sure that SG-1 had there input on the movie script, and he needed time to plan the party after Lieutenant Cameron Mitchell 200th trip through the gate. 

Somewhere down the line Vala said something about a giving Marty the Mission reports and that how it all slipped out.

Vala being, Vala said “If you want this to be more accurate, why don't you just give him your mission files?” She said talking to Sam.

Sam replied for everyone “They're classified.”

Vala still curious to why the files were classified what ever that means “So? Didn't you say that no one on your planet would believe this was all real anyway?”

Sam trying to change the subject “Even still, do you know how many mission files there are?”

Cameron finally said something “1,263. Hopefully 64 by the end of the day.”

Daniel, Sam and Vala looked at each other and at that moment turned around to face Cam. Sam had the biggest grin on her face. 

Daniel finally broke the silence “Actually, it's 1,264 already.” 

Cam had a shocked look on his face “No, it's sixty-three. I'm pretty sure I've read all the files recently.” Daniel just smiled back knowing that he hadn't read file 30185 yet. 

Sam stepped in “Actually, you haven't read 30185.”

Cam still mouth dropped and finally asked the question “30185? Um, what's that?”

Meanwhile a similar conversation was going on in the New Sanctuary location unknown. Tesla was the one that let it slipped out during a heated argument that he was having with Will. 

Tesla blurted out “Jame Watson is your father, go a head I dare ya, to ask Helen.” Tesla felt sorry at the moment he blurted that out but the protege was getting on his last nerves for the night. Will and Abby had broken up a month after the old Sanctuary and he was taking it out on everyone. 

Will stood there shocked, he had no come back, nothing, zip, nadda. You get the point., He had stalked of mad, wondering around the New Sanctuary finding his way to Magnus corridors. He normally does that when he's mad about something. 

Magnus saw him walking down the hall, she saw the look “I'm pissed off look don't talk to me.” but Helen decided to say something anything “Will” no answer she tried again “William come with me please.” He turned towards her, she lead him to her bedroom and motion him to her bed. 

Will still didn’t know how or what to ask her about James, so he just said it “Is Watson my father?” He finally asked her. 

Helen wasn't shocked, in fact she was going to tell him before the source blood mission. The fact is James is still alive and well; she kept that bit from the network while he was working on the New Sanctuary she still haven't told anyone that he's here or alive. She wanted to be able to tell Will that James was his father. “Will, I've wanted to tell you sooner, but with everything that happened I just didn't know when or how.” She was telling the truth. 

Will didn't say anything he just stayed quiet. In fact too quiet for Helen she decided to speak “Will, please say something.” 

Will finally said something “I, don't.” “Magnus what Am I supposed to say? Thanks for finally telling me that James Watson is my father. That I had to hear it from Tesla while we were having a argument. I've felt so out of place Magnus with my adopted father I guess, now it makes all sense to me.” He said with such hurt and pain in his voice. 

Helen wanted to say something but she couldn't, she did the next best thing by throwing him off a bit, to calm him down. She kissed him on the lips this time, no cheek like when they were in the caves.

Back in Colorado Springs SG-1 was still reading the Script for Warmhole X-tream that Martin dropped off. 

Daniel replied to Cams question “We can't tell you.” 

Like father like son Cam was getting annoyed and asked “What do you mean, "you can't tell me?" I have the highest security clearance known to mankind. What-what is 30185?”

Sam knew that voice all to well. She and Jack have been together since she was transferred to Area-51 and he was transferred to the Head of Home-world security “We were sworn to secrecy” We meaning everyone Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond was told told by Jack and Cams mum to keep this a secret from Cam. 

There goes that O'Neil voice again everyone knew that Cam can be like Jack sometimes “Well, why even mention it to me if you're not going to tell me what it is?”

Sam again knew that voice and her and Daniel said in unison “Sorry.” 

Vala wanted to know what they were talking about so “Can you tell me?” Looking at Daniel then Sam. 

Daniel knew that he was going to make Vala look like a kid in a candy store “Oh yeah, we can tell you.” When he said that Vala was all giddy. 

Sam knew that this day would come, she just didn't think that it would happened sooner “Well, it has to do with the time that the gate sent us back to 1969.”

Again there goes the O'Neill voice he had that down pat and not even being around Jack a lot “Well, that can't have anything to do with me, I wasn't born 'till a year later.”

Daniel ignoring Cam turning to Vala “Actually, it was…nine months before he was born.” Vala had the best expression on her face yet it was the “What the Hell?” look on her face. 

Cam was trying to piece everything together but he couldn’t. “What?” He was still shock trying to figure out the year that he was born in the 70's. 

Sam finally stepped in wondering; how long its gonna take him, to put it together “You have to remember, it was the sixties.”

Daniel let everything come out now “Come on, you have to have known that Jack's always taken an interest in your life.” 

Cam still had the “what the Hell, are you talking about?” look on his face “Jack?…O'Neill?”

Teal'c said something when every one finally knows the truth its his favorite word “Indeed.”

Sam being Sam finally had enough of the waiting and said “Remember when you were chosen for the 302 program even though you didn't think you should get in? How about when you were chosen for SG-1?”

Vala finally got it before Cam did “Wait, are you saying that Jack O'Neill is…” 

Cam finally put it together who knew that an Alien would be the one to put it together “…my daddy?” Cam is still trying to figure it out in his head all the graduations promotions that Jack was at. Why his mom would be writing to some unknown persons but with Jack's address. He said to himself “Holy Shit.” 

Daniel finally asked the question “All starting to make sense now, isn't it? Why you were chosen of all the other officers, and why you have the Ancient Gene in you.” 

Teal'c being Teal'c again “Hmm.” 

Cam remember an Ashton Kutcher show PUNK'D “Oh, I'm being punk'd, aren't I?”

Sam saying seriously now “We honestly can't tell you about 30185.” Leaving Cam with hi's head spinning although he would never admit it. 

Mean while Helen was still kissing Will. What shocked her was that he was kissing back. Nothing could break them apart well that could the knock on the door was getting louder and it was Henry. 

Helen broke the kiss and said “I'll be out in a minute Henry meet me in my Office.” she said hoping her son would listen to her. 

Will finally said something while sniffling a yawn “Wow, um, not entirely unexpected. Shocking yeah.” He yawned again not wanted move from this spot that he was sitting in. 

Helen knew he was tired “Stay here, I'm going to talk with Henry and will be back soon take a nap.” Helen said in her doctors order voice and he did just that as she was walking out. Will took his shoes off and climbed into her bed and feel a sleep. 

Author's note: I'm evil yup evil *giggles*......


End file.
